


THE RULES

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everyone cares for Merlin, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, Romance, cinnamon roll Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events of The Coming of Arthur, the new Knights settle into Camelot. They are introduced by the more experienced Knights to THE RULES of actually being a Knight. To their bemusement, most of it is protecting Merlin. The Knights have spent years trying to protect Merlin, it is their duty. Even when it comes to Arthur and entrusting Merlin's heart to him. Slash





	1. New Knights

When new Knights arrived in Camelot they were taught a few important things, rules if you will though unspoken, about how things were in Camelot and what was expected of them. They were all fairly simple, some of them very obvious, others less so. But, after their introduction to the King and the Prince, being shown their chambers and then around the castle grounds, after being introduced to the court, the Knights would take them to the pub, sit them to the side with a few tankards of beer and give them THE RULES.

1) You always protect the King

2) Always protect Prince Arthur

3)Prince Arthur is the future of the kingdom, and when it came down to it you backed him.

4)You obeyed the rules

5)You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

6) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

7) Arthur's training was hard and demanding, but it would make them the best

8) They were above no one else

9) At all times make sure that Merlin is near Prince Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

10) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

11) Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

12) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

13) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact, he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

14) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

15) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one was really sure when exactly it had started. At first, the Knights had all been quite disdainful of Merlin. Sure he had saved the Prince's life which had granted him his position. But he was mouthy and rude, he had not respect for Arthur, the way he spoke to him was horrific and totally out of place for the way the Prince should be treated.

Most of them were appalled and disliked the manservant.

And then…..

Arthur changed. He had always been a good man, and they had all seen the potential of the King that he could be. But he had his failings. In the presence of Merlin, in the same of a few months, Arthur changed. He became more sure of himself, more confident in his own mind and his own decisions, he became a better Knight, a better Prince, a better man.

Arthur changed from being a good man to the beginnings of a great one in front of their eyes. He lost the cockiness and that slight vein of cruelness that was a little too like his father that he had possessed. And none of them could deny that it was because of Merlin.

And then Merlin had drunk from a poisoned chalice to protect Arthur when Uther refused to believe the servant that it was poisoned.

That had sealed the deal for the Knights.

They got closer to Merlin, spent the time with him, got to know him better. And they liked him even more.

Then came the concern. They respected Merlin because despite being nothing more than a servant he chose to follow Arthur into numerous situations that no other servant would have followed him to. He was not a fighter, he didn't even carry a weapon for the love of the gods! He had no training, no armour!

They had tried pointing it out to Arthur, arguing with the Prince that he should not take the young teen with them into the dangerous situations, that they should maybe leave him at camp somewhere safe. They had tried to point out that Merlin didn't have armour or a weapon, but Arthur did not seem to get it, and the longer that it went on and Merlin survived each situation quite well Arthur listened even less.

They knew that the Prince respected Merlin in his own way and that he thought Merlin capable which was why he did not seem concerned, and of course, the more Merlin survived dangerous situations the more that respect deepened.

But that did not solve the problem of what to do about Merlin.

They all agreed that Merlin made Arthur a better man and that with him at his side he would be a truly great King, they all agreed that if something were to happen to Merlin Arthur would...break more than likely, and that was something none of them could allow. They also agreed that Merlin was young and small, and delicate and….well they needed to protect him.

And so Merlin duty had started.

They would take it in turns to protect the young servant while they were out and about, one of them would stay with Merlin at all times and would fend off those that went for him, which there was always a good few considering he was like a blazing beacon in a fight with no armour or a weapon.

Along the way, Merlin also became their friend. The young servant going out his way to help them out, giving them extra portions when they weren't well, cooking someone's favourite meal when it was their birthday and they were out on patrol. He was bright and friendly, full of life and laughter, he made them smile and laugh, he lightened hard journeys with his banter and the fun that he found in life. Along the way, Merlin became important to all of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here we are," Leon grinned as he stepped into the tavern and waved at some of the other Knights who were already here, the ones that were well enough to be here. He led the newest Knights through the crowd to their normal table and waved for them to sit down.

"Lancelot, good to see you again," Galahad broke the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over them by reaching out to the knight. "Sorry I didn't get to say it a little sooner,"

"Bit of a surprise seeing you back," Bors boomed. "In a good way!" He rolled his eyes when Gareth shoved him none too gently.

"You were definitely the talk of the town for a little while," Kay snorted pouring tankards for all of them.

"So, you're the lovely Gwen's brother right?" Lamorak asked curiously of Elyan.

"Yeah, I am," Elyan nodded unsurely.

"Wise woman that girl, good head on her shoulders, loyal. She's well-liked in the castle," Lamorak hummed. "How's she doing after the whole….Morgana situation?" he asked concerned.

"She's shocked, but doing ok, I think it helps that she has the King to focus on," Elyan smiled a little, these Knights obviously respected his sister well and were not having a did about the fact that he obviously came from servant class.

"And where the heck did they find you?" Gaheris squinted at Percival who smiled shyly back.

"I had been travelling with Lance for a little while when Merlin's letter reached him. Cendred killed my family, so of course, I went along too, thought I might be of some use," Percival shrugged.

"You did much more than that my friend," Lance patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure did!" Kay cheered raising his tankard.

"All of you did, beer is definitely on us tonight lads, as welcome and thanks," Bors clapped.

"Won't be saying no to that!" Gwaine said cheerfully draining half his tankard.

"You, you were here for one of our tournaments weren't you? I've been meaning to ask," Palamedes asked curiously.

"Yeah that was me," Gwaine nodded and grinned sunnily at them.

"Oh yes! One of Merlin's strays," Kay clicked his fingers recognition washing over his face.

"One of Merlin's…." Gwaine blinked.

"Ah he collects them he does that boy, sees something in people," Bors nodded.

"Manages to make people see things in themselves too," Tristan smiled softly.

"Our lad there was a weed when he joined us, he and everyone else thought that he would be better suited for administration except for the fact that he really wanted to be a Knight. Merlin insisted he would be able to do it, and here he is now, four years later and one of the most fearless Knights in the Kingdom, at least until you lot came along," Kay chuckled with good humour clamping Tristan on the shoulder.

"Lancelot was one of Merlin's strays as well right?" Bedivere asked thoughtfully.

"Yes I am," Lance admitted with a chuckle.

"Saw something in you, even all those years ago," Geraint nodded.

"Smart lad," Gareth agreed.

"You seem to think quite well of someone who is just a servant," Gwaine said and then drew back as ten angry Knights turned to him and Leon just looked exasperated.

"What was that?" Palamedes growled.

"What did you say about Merlin?" Tristan snapped.

"He is not JUST anything!" Galahad glared.

"Woah! Guys slow down. Merlin is his friend, he didn't mean it the way that it came out!" Leon stepped in before things got bloody. He didn't think the owner would appreciate having to clean up their blood again after someone had insulted Merlin.

"Woah, you guys are protective!" Gwaine blinked clutching his tankard close.

"Have you seen Merlin? He's so thin!"

"And young!"

"And….delicate!"

"And so clumsy!"

"Not to mention idiotically brave!"

"And so innocent,"

"He needs protecting!" Most of the Knights finished firmly together before they all leant into the 4 new Knights, intent looks upon their faces, even Leon.

"That brings us to THE RULES," Leon nodded.

"THE RULES?!" Elyan asked bemusedly.

"Yes, there are the official rules that you will be given for your duties as a Knight, However, there are RULES between us Knights that must always obey," Gareth nodded seriously.

"Ok...what are these rules?" Percival asked seriously, looking as though he were about to have to sit an exam.

The four of them sat there staring at the Knights who stared back seriously once they had finished imparting THE RULES on their new members.

"Ah, the Rules speech is it lads?" The barmaid laughed seeing their faces as she dropped a couple of new jugs down onto the table for them. "You make sure you look after that lad, works himself far too hard," she sighed before walking away as the experienced Knights all nodded in agreement.

"I…" Gwaine started to say.

"Yes?" Tristan asked.

"I did not expect it to be so...Merlin based," Gwaine blinked.

"He is important! He must be protected, it is our duties as Knights!" Bors growled out slamming his fist into the table and looked them over seriously. "Anyone who fails...is shamed!"

"Is this a windup? A prank or something for the new guys?" Elyan asked slowly looking at them all.

"No!" The 11 Knights chorused.

"This is serious! I didn't take it seriously when I started and Merlin got kidnapped on my first watch. My life was hell for months after, it took me ages to gain back respect and through it, all Merlin supported me and kept telling me that the Knights would come to like me, he was there for me through it all," Geraint said passionately.

"He's saved his life more than anyone else now!" Kay nodded proudly.

"If you fail in this duty your life is hell, you pray for the time that you are sent to tend your Dung heap, everyone will find out, the whole town loves Merlin, they expect us to look after him. If we fail…" Lamorak shook his head.

"The time he got kidnapped...that was a rough few months. No pub would let us in, the blacksmiths mangled favourite weapons, our clothes were washed so they itched or smelt funny, the cooks sent basic meals for us or things they knew we did not like, Gaius supplied us with a month-long treatment that we had to take every day for some illness we're sure he made up that is the worst thing you will ever taste!" Leon whispered to them.

"Is that why you kept giving me significant eyes when I went off with Merlin?" Lance asked Leon.

"Yup, you did a really good job there lad!" Bors clapped him so hard on the back he nearly headbutted the table.

"You really did, I admit I was a little worried at first but you did good," Leon beamed proudly at him.

"Normally it's him and Arthur going off on their own missions," Gareth said and suddenly the table became very glum.

"Wish they would let at least one of us come with them," Tristan grumbled.

"How are we supposed to protect Merlin when they won't let us come with them," Gaheris grumbled.

"And the Prince of course," Lance said looking far too amused for some reason the Knights could not figure out.

"Of course, but Merlin!" Bors wailed.

"The Prince goes diving off, Merlin goes diving off to protect his back and who is there to protect Merlin's back when we aren't there?!" Galahad groaned.

"Merlin, all there by himself," Bedivere looked aggrieved just at the thought.

"What's up with him?" The Knights all looked mystified, new and experienced as Lance dropped down onto the table howling with laughter.

"Didn't know he was that much of a lightweight," Gwaine blinked.

"He never has been before," Percival shrugged eyeing his friend concerned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their Very Serious Meeting, the new Knights started noticing the way Merlin was treated in the castle. Sure he danced around with that wild energy, racing from one place to another with hundreds of jobs as much as ever, but they noticed how everyone treated him, the other Knights in particular.

"Merlin, I am going that way, let me take them for you, I need work on my strength anyway," Gareth was caught saying as he took a huge basket of wood from Merlin.

"Merlin, I can't finish this before doing laps, would you eat it?" Bors boomed pushing half his lunch at Merlin who had been racing around the castle all morning and probably not had a chance to eat.

"No no, don't you worry about the Lord Housle making a complaint about you Merlin, I will go….talk to him," They caught Gaheris walking away cracking his knuckles after gently comforting Merlin.

It was hilarious watching them all panic whenever they saw Merlin near stairs, and they would come up with 101 excuses to take things out of his hands when they could to escort him up and down said stairs.

They were also completely amused by the blind eye the Knights all showed Merlin when he was sneaking around the castle. Having each of them been part of at least one of Merlin's plans, and seen how capable he was of sneaking around and the trouble that he tended to get into, they were amused to realise that the Knights were all quite aware of it.

"Hang on," Galahad held his arm out to stop Elyan going around a corner, the two of them peeked around the corner and watched Merlin sneaking down the corridor. "Ok,"

"Erm…" Elyan looked to Galahad questioningly as they carried on their patrol. "You don't find it weird that Merlin is sneaking around at 0100 in the morning?"

"Oh, he'll be up to something," Galahad just shrugged and carried on.

"You're not going to stop him and ask him his business at this time of night?" Elyan asked confused.

"Nope, you never do when you find Merlin wandering around," Galahad shrugged again. "Try and avoid actually talking to him, he is awful at coming up with excuses, it is really hard keeping a straight face while he is rambling,"

"But...shouldn't everyone be checked, that is what we were told, even the King himself, especially if you know he is lying?" Elyan frowned.

"Ah no, he'll be up to something important for Arthur, Camelot or both, best not get in the way and slow him down. He's quite helpful he tends to use a lot of the secret passageways so we have plausible deniability, it's good of him," Galahad smiled fondly.

"Right…." Elyan nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Merlin! What are you up to at this time of night!" Gwaine called cheerfully before letting out an oomph as Bors elbowed him in the stomach.

"Gwaine, Bors, evening, late evening, hello!" Merlin rambled, big blue eyes getting big with obvious worry at being caught. Gwaine looked to his training companion concerned that they would have to discipline Merlin despite how fond the Knights were of him, only to find the 6,5 brute of a Knight with a deep scar running down his cheek giving Merlin what could only be described as heart eyes.

"You ok there Merlin? Sleepwalking again huh?" Bors clearly offered him the excuse.

"Yes!" Merlin said loudly. "Yes, I was!"

"But you haven't changed out of today's clothes y..ow!" Gwaine yelped as 6,5 brute of Knight stepped none too delicately on his foot.

"Changing back into your clothes huh Merlin, at least you aren't wandering around in your smalls!" Bors chuckled fondly patting Merlin on the shoulder.

"Right, right. Erm, well, I had better…" Merlin motioned over his shoulder in the direction he had been going.

"Gaius' chambers are the other wa….OW!" Gwaine squeaked when his poor shin took a whack this time.

"You have a good evening Merlin, here eat this on your way to bed!" Bors pulled a small pile of wrapped biscuits out and pressed them into Merlin's hand, bright blue eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Oh I couldn't, these are for your watch," Merlin protested, but he was sniffing eagerly. "Are these May's honey and oat biscuits?"

"That they are, should still be warm. She won't mind you taking them, we will stop by the kitchen for something quick to eat," Bors insisted, the man was always trying to feed Merlin.

"If you're sure," Merlin hummed hugging the biscuits close.

"Quite sure, just pop in and see her," Bors grinned.

"Will do. Night Bors, night Gwaine!" Merlin smiled brightly at them.

"Night Merlin, you stay safe...on your way back to bed," Bors hesitated. "If you need anything just give me a shout, on the way back to bed," he said firmly patting Merlin gently on the arm.

"Will do," Merlin smiled bemusedly.

"Night Merlin," Gwaine waved stepping away from Bors when the night shot him a pointed look.

"This way," Bors gripped Gwaine's shoulder.

"But we were going that…." Gwaine grimaced when Bors' giant hand squeezed his shoulder tightly. "That way, we were going that way!" he squeaked nodding.

"Are you ok Gwaine? Maybe you should take a little break," Merlin frowned concernedly.

"He'll be fine, I will look after him. You had better be off lad," Bors smiled.

"Oh yes!" Merlin straightened. "I'll...bye!" He waved before hurrying intently down the hallway.

Bors and Gwaine watched him go, Bors fondly and Gwaine confused, at least until the older night spun on him, sticking his finger in his face and scowling furiously. "Never, ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around!"

"But he's sneaking around! Our job is to question people sneaking around the castle at night!" Gwaine protested.

"Everyone but Merlin!" Bors shook his head.

"What then that needs to be added to THE RULES!" Gwaine protested.

"I….good point," Bors muttered nodding his head as he sat down on the window ledge.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine asked confused watching the Knight get comfy.

"We need to go that way," Bors motioned to the corridor Merlin had disappeared down. "We will give him time to get some distance and then just walk slower than normal," Bors shrugged.

Gwaine stared at him for a moment and then shrugged and sat down on another window to rub his sore shin and foot with a faint grumble. Honestly, they were all nuts!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE RULES

1) You always protect the King

2) Always protect Prince Arthur

3) Prince Arthur is the future of the kingdom, and when it came down to it you backed him.

4) You obeyed the rules

5) You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

6) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

7) Arthur's training was hard, and demanding, but it would make them the best

8) They were above no one else

9) At all times make sure that Merlin is near Prince Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

10) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

11) Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

12) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

13) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

14) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

15) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

16) Never ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around

17) If you have to speak to him when you catch him sneaking around, offer an excuse for him, he comes up with terrible ones.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance! Kay!" Merlin squeaked coming to a halt.

"Merlin," Lance smiled brightly at his friend.

"I...erm...I...erm...I am...erm…"

"Off on a chore for Gaius, Merlin?" Lance asked even though it was quite obvious he was not.

"Don't worry if I see Arthur I will make sure to tell him so and how important it was," Kay smiled nodded before Merlin could even say anything.

"That would be great thank you," Merlin sighed.

"Be careful," Lance said firmly.

"I will do, on my chores," Merlin smiled.

"See you later Merlin," Kay waved.

"Bye guys, have a good patrol," Merlin waved before racing off like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Lance and Kay exchanged a look and a small smile before they carried on on their patrol.

"You're going to fit in well here Lancelot," Kay hummed approvingly.

"Please call me Lance,"

"So, how goes your wooing of the fair Guinevere?" Kay asked, chuckling when Lance started blushing.


	2. Servant of Two Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for TheStoryVerse for giving me the idea of using this episode. Thank you!

"I don't know what happened!" Bors lamented loudly his face in his hands.

"Look they will be here somewhere," Leon patted him on the shoulder before yanking the Knight back to his feet, he looked on sympathetically when Bors lifted his head and they could all see tears in his eyes.

"I had Merlin duty, he was my responsibility, he….he took a bad hit," Bors sniffed.

"Arthur is with him, he will protect him," Percival said firmly.

"They have to be around here somewhere!" Tristan growled slamming his sword into the ground in frustration.

"It's been nearly 15 hours," Gwaine gazed desperately into the forest as though hoping that he would see the two men appearing.

"It was such a bad hit," Bors groaned.

"Wait, what was that?" Leon grabbed his sword and was on his feet in seconds, peering through the trees. "I saw the flash of armor!"

"Arthur? Merlin?!" Lance shouted.

"Lance?"

"Arthur? Arthur!" The knights hurried through the trees towards their King were he was trudging wearily towards them. He was messy and dirty, covered in mud and what looked like blood. He was clearly exhausted, however, when he saw them he sped up.

"We need to organise a search party! I got cut off from Merlin! They have him!" He said desperately.

"What?"

"He was badly hurt, it could be fatal if he does not receive treatment soon!" Arthur blinked when Bors let out a sound like a wounded bull but shrugged it off.

"Sire, we need to get back to Camelot. I know that you want to find Merin now!" Leon spoke quickly over Arthur when he opened his mouth to clearly argue. "But we have been searching these woods none stop with no luck, we need to get back and get a larger party, summon the Knights,"

"I….yes you're right," Arthur sighed.

"The horses are this way," Elyan motioned to where they had been.

They all hurried over to the horses, all of them ignoring the moment when Arthur froze when he saw Merlin's horse Oria grazing next to his. His jaw locked and everything in him tensed, but he gently took her reigns and attached them to his own stallion's saddle before hopping up and galloping away. The Knights not much further behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur paced around his rooms angrily running his fingers through his hair as his mind spun. The image of Merlin lying there where he had left him propped up on those rocks, too pale, too limp, too weak, blue eyes staring at him, damned relief in his eyes that Arthur would be safe as the rocks fell between them.

He growled and slammed his fists onto his table, sweeping everything off before he took a few breaths and then made a decision.

"Arthur! I know you want Merlin back, we all do, but they have been searching out there and no one has found him!" Gwen argued with him as they hurried down the steps.

"I can't just sit here and leave him out there alone Gwen," Arthur looked at her honestly, all masks down, and allowed her to see what he knew she had always expected. Her warm brown eyes widened and she nodded.

"At least take someone with you, please, don't go alone," She asked softly.

"He won't be alone," Gwaine grinned as he trotted up to them, already kitted up.

"Wonderful you have condemned me to a day of mindless chatter," Arthur griped, but he shot Gwaine a grateful look.

"Good!" Gwen smiled. She captured his hand before he got onto his horse. "Bring him home, please Arthur,"

"I will, I promise," He nodded firmly before climbing into his saddle. As he looked around the courtyard before riding of, he was aware of a lot of eyes on him, more than normal, and all of them wearing hopeful expressions.

Shaking his head at the effect Merlin had on people he steered his horse around and urged him onward at speed out of the castle as Gwaine started listing all the reasons that he liked Merlin, honestly like Arthur needed to be told. Merlin managed to draw everyone in, everyone liked him and it fascinated Arthur watching people just fall in love with Merlin.

"...and he is so selfless and just does things for people without asking for anything back…" Gwaine was muttering next to him.

Arthur's mind was a million miles away though. They were getting toward the point that they would have to turn back around and head for Camelot soon and they had not found Merlin yet. He knew Gwaine was aware of this too, and his rambling had picked up even more.

Arthur could feel the frustration burning through his veins, that anger and panic building. He was aware of his own mental clock ticking away, they were now four hours passed the longest amount of time he and Merlin had been parted and not in the same area since they had met, and...and it was burning under his skin, the separation, the wrongness of it.

"What was that?" Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and jumped down, drawing his sword as he stared hard to the point he had just caught some movement in. He was aware that this could be another attack, but the hope that this could be Merlin performing one of his miraculous escapes filled him as he hurried closer.

"Merlin!" He felt as though he laughed slightly hysterically as Merlin scrambled out of a ditch, covered in mud and stumbling more than normal, but there and alive and ok…

He threw his sword into the ground and raced over, grabbing hold of Merlin and just hugging him as tightly as possible. Merlin stumbled slightly before holding on tightly back. "We thought we had lost you!" Arthur laughed squeezing him one last time before releasing him and stepping back to check him over.

"I'm ok," Merlin beamed at him.

"Come on, let us get home, there are lots of people that want to see you," Arthur grinned grabbing Merlin's arm and dragged him over to Gwaine and the horses.

"Merlin!" Gwaine jogged forward and yanked the young servant into his own hug, much to Arthur's annoyance as he had to let go of Merlin's arm.

"Right then! On the horse!" Arthur demanded once they had been hugging for quite long enough.

"Wait, you only brought two horses!" Merlin frowned a little.

"Shut up Merlin and get on the horse," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Wait, are you going to be walking?" Merlin frowned a little when he was in place and looked down at Arthur.

"Of course not Merlin, I am King!" Arthur rolled his eyes and then climbed up behind him. "You badly need a bath,"

"Yes, thank you, Arthur," Merlin huffed rolling his eyes. "I am rather hungry as well, I don't suppose you thought to bring any food with you?"

"Ah….no, we can be back at the Castle soon though," Arthur said brightly, urging the horse on. He just wanted Merlin back behind his walls and safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you think something is going on? Merlin seems a bit strange," Bors asked as he chewed on his dry bread and then took a sip of his hot water.

"He's...not quite himself," Lance nodded.

"Not as nice,"

"Gentle,"

"Kind,"

"Everyone is worried," Galahad sighed.

"I heard that he bit Gwen's head off an hour ago because she took Arthur his lunch. Even when they explained that they had been concerned about his injury, he was quite sharp with them and stormed off," Leon frowned concernedly.

"It's just not like him!" Geraint nodded concerned.

"What do you think those animals did to him?!" Bors growled before scratching as the stiff and itchy fabric of his tunic irritated him.

"I don't know, but I think we need to leave it to Arthur to speak to him," Lance sighed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We will take him down to the tavern tonight to give him THE RULES after the Knighting ceremony right?" Gwaine asked as he, Lamorak, Bedivere, Gaheris, and Leon made their way down the hallway to the ceremonial hall.

"Right," Leon nodded straightening his cloak.

The five of them froze when Gaius and Gwen suddenly burst around the corner with Merlin clearly unconscious and being dragged between them.

Without thinking the five of them spread out across the hall, blocking their access, their hands going to their sword hilts as they tried to work out what on the earth was going on.

"Erm…." Gaus looked between them.

"Why is Merlin unconscious?" Bedivere asked them sharply.

"We're erm...we are…." Gaius stammered.

"We're helping him, we promise!" Gwen looked between them.

"What is going on?" Gaheris frowned.

"Something…." Gaius looked between them for sighing. "Something happened to Merlin while he was away from us, we need to get him back to my chambers to help him,"

"Is this something to do with his change in personality since he came back?" Leon asked concerned.

"Yes, it is!" The two of them nodded relieved. Gaius grunted and tried to shift Merlin a little higher on his shoulder.

"Oh, here," Lamorak stepped forward and lifted Merlin from them.

"Can you help him?" Gwaine asked as they hurried down to Gaius' quarters.

"We think so yes," Gaius nodded.

"Good, we have all been concerned about him and about what is going on," Gaheris frowned looking at Merlin.

"You're not going to tell us what is going on?" Bedivere knew the answer even as he asked.

"No, best not. He will be right as rain soon," Gwen said cheerfully.

As soon as they reached Gaius' quarters and Merlin had been placed on the table they were ushered out and the door was slammed in their faces, bolted and locked. They stood there looking at each other confused before they turned to carry on making their way to the hall, a small silence between them.

"I am worried about what is going on, Merlin was acting quite strange in the armory earlier," Leon frowned.

"I trust Gwen and Gaius not to hurt him and to help him if they can," Gwaine said softly.

"But we should tell the others and make sure that they keep an eye on him as well," Lamorak nodded.

"Agreed,"

"Agreed!" The Knights all nodded before hurrying to make their way to the ceremony.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percival, Elyan, and Bors all eyed each other, urging the other two on with desperation, feeling the impossible choice having to be made, and none of them being the one that wanted to make it.

The three of them gestured forward, desperation and fear written across their faces as they watched Merlin pull Arthur's sword from the bath water and the metal crumbled, the bath water that Arthur was about to get into.

The three of them motioned with more desperation toward Merlin who seemed so absorbed in what he was doing he hadn't realised the three Knights had snook in behind him after following him through the castle.

Suddenly Gwen swept passed them, grabbing a jug and cracked Merlin across the head with the jug. The three Knights all grimaced and covered their mouths as Gaius hurried passed and grabbed Merlin before he could hit the floor, quickly spinning him around and hiding him behind the post of Arthur's bed just as the King stepped out from behind his screen.

"Guinevere!" Arthur yelped finding the woman in his bedroom. "Gaius...Elyan….Percival...Bors. You're not Merlin," He frowned lifting the pillow he had grabbed higher as he looked around for the younger man.

"No, no we're not," Gwen smiled. "He had to go, there was a problem with the bath water, it is cold," She blurted out.

"Really? It looks ok," Arthur frowned stepping towards it.

"I don't think that you can have a bath today!" Gwen snapped panicked making the King jerk back.

"Right," He looked around the five of them staring back at him intently. "Good job I'm not very dirty then," he muttered.

"It's a very good job indeed," Gwen laughed awkwardly.

"Right then," Arthur nodded at them...and they all just stayed where they were staring right back. They couldn't move until Arthur was out of eyesight so that they could get Merlin out of there. "Ok," Arthur started side stepping back towards the screen until he could step fully behind it.

As soon as he did Percival hurried forward and scooped Merlin up racing for the door while Elyan and Bors grabbed the bath and heaved it out the room. They dumped it in a nearby unused bathroom before following Percival, Gwen, Gaius, and the unconscious Merlin down to Gaius' chambers.

When they arrived Percival was carefully lying Merlin down on the table, cupping his newly bashed head carefully as he lowered him down.

"What do you think you were doing! You could have seriously hurt him!" Bors growled storming toward the thin servant and fussing over him concerned.

"We were stopping him from killing the King, what the hell were you three doing just standing there?!" Gwen snapped.

"I…"

"Elyan!" She glared at her brother.

"None of us could bring ourselves to hurt him," Elyan groaned, shoulders drooping.

"You...oh for the love of...the lot of you are pathetic when it comes to Merlin! What if he had actually been trying to kill Arthur?" Gwen huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"That would never happen!" all three of them said firmly.

"It is some sort of magic, right?" Bors practically pleaded with them.

"Yes, it is, Morgana's. But don't worry we know what to do this time," Gaius assured them.

"Are you sure, we could help," Elyan frowned.

"It is fine, honestly," Gwen started ushering them out.

"But his head!" Bors whined.

"It will be fine, I didn't hit him that hard," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"But...he could have a concussion," Bors tried to dodge around her.

"In which case the Court Physician ca look after him," Gwen placed a delicate hand on his chest and shoved with deceptive strength.

"But…"

"OUT!" She snapped.

"Call us if Merlin needs us!" Bors cried out as the door was slammed in their faces, bolted and locked.

"For the love of…" They could hear Gwen's exasperated response before she retreated across the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And so after rolling her eyes and glaring at me, Gwen confirmed that Merlin is ok again," Elyan nodded before taking a sip of his tankard.

"I can't believe that we missed all this," Galahad shook his head.

"I think we all agree though, this incident has called into serious question our actions," Leon sighed.

"And that we do in fact need to make some changes," Geraint nodded.

"Our duty is to Camelot and Arthur, and what is best for them," Tristan placed his hands firmly on the tavern table and met every Knight's eye.

"Our actions before have been faulty, and we do need to rectify that," Kay sighed.

"All agreed on the changes that we must implement?" Palamedes asked.

"Agreed," they all chorused.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE RULES:

1) You always protect the King

2) You obeyed the rules

3) You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

4) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

5) Arthur's training was hard, and demanding, but it would make them the best

6) They were above no one else

7) At all times make sure that Merlin is near King Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

8) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

9)Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

10) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

11) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

12) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

13) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

14) Never ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around

15) If you have to speak to him when you catch him sneaking around, offer an excuse for him, he comes up with terrible ones.

16) If Merlin appears to be trying to kill King Arthur it is not what it seems, protect Merlin and find out what is going on, Gaius likely will be able to heal him.

As Bors cimbed into his bed that night that had no blankets, pillows, sheets or covers and tugged on another jumper to offset the cold that came from all the windows having been opened all day and no fire having been lit at all, he nodded contently to himself. They had acted accordly and he was rather pleased with the changes that they had made.


	3. Together

Arthur eyed his Knights incredulously as they walked into the Meeting chambers, their shoulders hunched and shame written across their faces.

They were wearing trousers that were about 4 inches too short on each of them, and chainmail that was about 3 sizes too big - something that was impressive considering their number included Percival. Their cloaks which should be red were a rather fetching shade of pink, all of them were wearing boots that had the toes missing and appeared not to have socks as their toes were poking out. and all of them were shivering as though they had taken a cold bath.

"What….on the earth?" He muttered as soon as they reached the front of the room.

"Our apologies for our appearance, My Lord, there seems to have been some sort of mix up with our laundry, and in the armoury….and all our boots seemed to have been attacked by mice," Leon said tilting his chin up.

"Someone...look into…" Arthur waved his hand at the Knights, "This," he decided on in the end.

"Of course My Lord," His chief of house staff nodded, but he noticed that the man seemed more busy trying to glare at the Knights than anything else.

"Where do we stand on the situation with the woman known as Lamia?" Arthur asked and wanted to groan when Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan flinched and the rest of his Knights, advisers, servants and staff all glared at them, all but Merlin of course.

"You killed her, definitely, and from what she said she did not give any indication that there was another like her," Merlin smiled brightly.

"Sire, our actions were inexcusable," Elyan said painfully, his eyes filled with remorse as they looked at Merlin. The glares stepped up a level.

"I have read the reports, yours and Merlin and Gwen's, you were under an enchantment, there was nothing that you could have done," Arthur frowned.

"No! Sire! Our actions were….we were...we hurt Merlin! And Gwen!" Gwaine added the second part on and Arthur was now totally lost when Gwen rolled her eyes, exasperation written across her face while Gaius rubbed his.

"It was an enchantment, it wasn't any of your faults what happened. And it is only a few bruises!" Merlin tried to wave off, except everyone felt the tension in the room rising, like a pan about to boil over and pour boiling water all over them. "I bruise really easy, that's all!" Merlin tried.

"Merlin, please stop talking," Arthur rubbed his eyes when Bors actually started crushing the meal goblet in his hand.

"Right,"

"Please punish us, Sire!" Percival begged.

"It was an enchantment! I can't punish you for an enchantment," Arthur tried to stay patient.

"But...we hurt Merlin!" Elyan frowned.

"And he has told me that you were not all to blame, the one who is to blame is dead. The deed is done," Arthur shook his head. "Now moving on…."

"Sire!" Leon interrupted making Arthur blink at him. "We deserve at least a night in the stocks!"

"Oh very well, as you're all so eager to be punished for something that is not your fault, fine, a night in the stocks!" He growled out, more annoyed than anything else. He was baffled when the only person that seemed upset by the decision was Merlin. The four Knights in question looked relieved, the rest of the Knights vindicated, Gaius and Gwen just more exasperated.

"Sire!" Merlin started to protest.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur bellowed. "Can we move on please!"

He growled before carrying on determinedly with the meeting, ignoring the glares Merin was giving him. Things had been stilted between them for weeks now anyway, ever since he had accused Gaius of being a traitor, even though he had reinstated Merlin to his manservant, things were not the same. Merlin had been distant and….hurt. It was the reason that he had gone out on the damned mission with the Knights to begin with.

When he had reached the castle in time to see Merlin nearly bitten in half by the damned...thing...whatever it was, he was sure his heart had stopped. He wasn't sure that it had started back up properly to be honest. The thought that he had come so close to losing Merlin, and because he had hurt Merlin and caused him to want to leave the castle, leave his side for a while. He felt sick to his stomach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bit chilly isn't it," Elyan sighed, wriggling a little to get comfortable. No matter how much they had asked Arthur wouldn't put them in the stocks in town where they would have gotten the full punishment for what they had done, he refused to allow his Knights to be displayed that way. Instead, they were in the privacy of the Courtyard.

"Winter is coming in fast now," Leon agreed.

"My toes have gone a little numb," Gwaine hummed squinting down at where his toes were still sticking out his toeless boots.

"Oh, we have company!" Percival's back had to be hurting from the angle he was at, but he was focussed on the household staff, servants of the castle and Knights who were making their way out the castle towards them.

"Oh….dear!" Leon managed to say before they all closed their eyes tight as they were pelted with tomatoes and other rotting foodstuffs from the large crowd. It seemed they did not need to be in the town to get the full punishment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I...oh for the love of…." Arthur paused, shook his head, and carried on walking completely bemused now after taking in the image of his filthy Knights standing grinning happily at him from the stocks. "I absolutely give up," he groaned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Merlin, stop this is our punishment," Leon complained.

"I don't care, it is silly that you're being punished for something that is not your faults!" Merlin glared as he finished cleaning up the wiggling Knight and checked his handy work. All of them were looking a lot better and smelt better too.

"Merlin no!" Gwaine groaned as the young man then went along the line covering them with cloaks and blankets.

"I don't care. I don't blame you, and this was not your fault, you shouldn't be punished for it!" Merlin said firmly before coming around and holding out a piece of meat to Elyan's lips with a determined glare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Merlin?" Kay asked as he and Lance stopped in front of the stocked Knights halfway through their nighttime patrol. The two of them looked amused at the row of shameful Knights who were now wearing gloves, had proper boots on, had scarves around their necks and had all been tucked nicely under blankets.

"He fed us too," Gwaine nodded mournfully.

"It was delicious," Leon sighed.

"Only Merlin," Lance laughed he and Kay starting to walk away.

"Can you at least take the blankets away!" Elyan shouted after them.

"And risk Merlin's wrath? Nope!" Kay shouted back.

"We won't tell him!" Percival promised.

"He'll know!" Lance shook his head before waving over his shoulder at them.

"He's right he would know," Elyan sighed nodding.

"He always does," Gwaine huffed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you happy now?" Arthur raised his eyebrow at the four Knights as they all tried to straighten their backs with varying grumbling and groaning.

"Yes, thank you, Sire," they nodded.

"I give in," Arthur shook his head. "Oh, and by the way?"

"Yes?" They asked when he turned and fixed furious blue eyes on them.

"If I find out that Merlin has one bruise because of any of you if I find out you have shoved him, or hurt him again…..it will not just be a night in the stocks," He said lowly, meeting each of their eyes.

"We understand Sire,"

Arthur turned to leave and paused when he found Kay, Bors, Lance. Galahad and Lamorak standing behind him. "Yes?"

"We would just like to add that if you hurt Merlin again, we will take him away from you," Lamorak said softly.

"Pardon?"

"We have not said anything, because Merlin is dealing with it and we don't interfere with him punishing you," Arthur blushed slightly at Kay highlighted the fact that the Knights were all aware Arthur was being punished for what happened.

"Normally we leave well enough alone, but this time you really hurt Merlin," Bors frowned.

"Enough to drive him away from the castle," Lance nodded.

"Enough to drive him into danger," Galahad crossed his arms.

"So, if you hurt him again this way, we will protect Merlin, and we will take him from you," Leon answered quietly, but firmly.

"This is none of…."

"Merlin is our business," Bors said sharply.

"Sire," all of them bowed politely, gave him one more glare, and then left him standing in the courtyard feeling completely lost….and more guilty as they pointed out how much he had hurt Merlin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE RULES:

1) You always protect the King

2) You obeyed the rules

3) You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

4) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

5) Arthur's training was hard, and demanding, but it would make them the best

6) They were above no one else

7) At all times make sure that Merlin is near King Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

8) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

9) Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

10) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

11) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

12) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

13) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

14) Never ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around

15) If you have to speak to him when you catch him sneaking around, offer an excuse for him, he comes up with terrible ones.

16) If Merlin appears to be trying to kill King Arthur it is not what it seems, protect Merlin and find out what is going on, Gaius likely will be able to heal him.

17) Protect Merlin, even from Arthur if need be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How did we lose them both?!" Gwaine wailed throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"What are we going to do?!" Bors asked frustrated.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"Both of them! Both of them!" Elyan waved his hands in the air.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"I mean...both of them?! How do we lose both of them?!" Lamorak spluttered.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"How does this keep happening?" Leon whined.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"Normally it isn't during the middle of winter, in the middle of a blizzard, in the middle of bloody nowhere!" Galahad moaned.

"Oh...oh...oh..oh…" Geraint groaned.

"Geraint! Will you stop!" Gareth snapped.

"We're dead men though, dead! No one will forgive us, we lost Merlin in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of nowhere, we have no clue where he is! And the King of course. We're going to be in so much trouble! We won't be lucky enough to see the Dungheap from THE RULES!" Geraint wailed.

"Ok, we just...Arthur is with Merlin, he will be ok, he will look after Merlin, he will be ok," Leon muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"He doesn't wear much, his clothes are far too thin for weather like this, even with the cloak I managed to convince him to take," Bors sniffed.

"He's going to freeze, his boots don't look damp proof for drizzle never mind this snow," Gareth scrubbed his cold face.

"Oh, what do we do, poor Merlin!"

"There there Bors, we will find him," Lance patted Bors on the shoulder.

"You're not taking this seriously enough!" Bors shook his said seeing the near cheerful look on Lance's face.

"I have faith in Merlin and Arthur, Merlin and Arthur together? They will be just fine," Lance shrugged.

"Maybe we need to go over THE RULES again," Elyan squinted at Lance.

"They will show up just fine, don't worry," Lance grinned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here!" Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief, hurrying towards the hut and throwing the door open. "Merlin! Hurry up and get inside! Before I just leave you out here!"

"D...d...don't be s...s...such a...a...a d...ick!" Merlin stammered out through chattering teeth as he hurried up the steps.

"Get inside Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes. He quickly shut the door behind himself as soon as the two of them were inside.

Merlin stood in the middle of the small room, his thin arms wrapped around himself, standing there shuddering and shivering so violently it looked as though it hurt.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. He looked quickly around the hut taking in what they had. "You need to take off your clothes Merlin, they're soaked, wrap yourself in these," Arthur grabbed a few blankets from the small bed in the hut and threw them at Merlin.

He turned his back on Merlin with some reluctance and hurried to the fireplace to get it going and heating up the small space. He thanked whoever was listening that there was a good stack of wood beside the fireplace, anything outside would take forever to catch considering how thick the snow was, and he did not want to have to go back outside to collect wood.

By the time he had the fire crackling away and starting to heat up the cold air of the hut Merlin's bare feet stepped up next to him, his pale, bare legs sticking out from the blanket.

Arthur looked up, opening his mouth to say something but frowned concernedly when he saw the blue around Merlin's full red lips and realised how pale he actually was.

"Merlin," He frowned standing up, he yanked his gloves off and felt Merlin's cheek, hissing at the feeling of the icy skin. "Stand here,"

He moved Merlin to stand in front of the fireplace completely and tugged the blankets even tighter around his too thin frame, before he yanked off his cloak and threw it over Merlin's shoulders.

"A...A...Arth...ur no….y...you," Merlin shook his head reaching for the cloak. Instead, he found his hand captured and placed between Arthur's who gently started rubbing it trying to get the heat back into the freezing limb.

"When we get back I am buying you a proper winter wardrobe," Arthur muttered.

"I...I...I t...thought y….you c...couldn't s...s...show fav...outism," Merlin shivered. "A...a...and you h….have a...a...a trai...tor to f...f...find,"

"Do not remind me please," Arthur sighed.

"J...j...just try n...not to ac...cuse G...Gaius a….again so s….s...soon," Merlin huffed.

"Merlin…." Arthur frowned slightly but Merlin withdrew his hand from Arthur's and tucked it firmly back into the blankets, turning his head away.

Things had been tense between the two of them for weeks now, since his false accusation of Gaius, and Arthur did not know how to mend that bridge, he did not know what he could do or say to fix things between them.

"Merlin,"

"Is t….there anything t...t...to drink?" Merlin asked turning to face the fire.

"Right, of course," Arthur watched Merlin's back for a moment before he stepped away and went to explore what they had in the hut.

The answer was very little. There was some food, enough for maybe 1 day or 2, there were a couple of stores of beers, some form of juice, some tea leaves and from the window Arthur spotted a well close enough by.

Aside from that however there was not much else. He found a few more blankets, there was 1 bed, two chairs and basic dish wear. He came across something he could hang Merlin's clothes from and moved it close to by where Merlin was standing and quickly had his servant's damp clothes hanging over it.

He stood back and his eyes again drifted to Merlin.

"I don't know how to fix the mistake I made," Arthur admitted quietly. Merlin jerked and turned slightly towards him before a sadness swept over his face.

"You have nothing to fix," Merlin muttered turning back to the fire.

"I clearly do, you have not been the same with me since Gaius," Arthur sighed.

"Have you thought…." Merlin started to say before he drew off and pinched his lips together.

"Have I thought what?" Arthur stepped closer.

"It doesn't matter," Merlin shook his head.

"It matters to me," Arthur said firmly.

"Arthur, leave it! I am cold and tired and fed up, now is not the time to have this conversation," Merlin snapped.

"Then perhaps now is exactly the right time to have this conversation!" Arthur could feel his own temper rising. "Look at me Merlin!"

"Do you think perhaps I am fed up!?" Merlin snapped, spinning around with angry blue eyes.

"Fed up?" Arthur felt his heart sinking and feeling as though Merlin had slapped him.

"I am fed up of...of...I am fed up of…." Merlin sighed, all that fire and anger washing out of him. "I am fed up of you claiming to be my friend, but everyone else's word being worth far more than mine," He turned sadly back to the fire.

"That is not true, Merlin…" Arthur frowned.

"I told you that it was Agrivane, I told you he was the traitor in your court, a man that you have not known well, a man that only appeared when your father was ill and not with his senses. It was him then and this is him now! The only ones who knew about this mission were us, the Knights, Agrivane and Gaius. The Knights would never, ever betray you. That leaves me, Gaius and Agrivane. Going by your previous record shall I just march myself into the jail cells?!" Merlin spat out.

"Merlin…."

"Or perhaps you would like to blame Gaius, again! You didn't quite kill him off last time, you might succeed this time, finish off what your father started!" Merlin could feel his temper boiling over now. "You profess to trust me and that I am your friend, you spout out about how much our friendship means to you, but my word is never enough! Because I will never be anything more than a servant in your eyes!"

"Merlin! You are more than a servant to me!" Arthur frowned.

"No! No I am not! I knew that Morgana was evil, I knew that she was up to no good, but I couldn't say anything because you would never take me at my word, you would never take my word over hers, and she and I knew it! Se even threatened me with it! But at least with her I understood, you had known her your whole life, you loved her and trusted her because you had a shared history together. But Agravaine! That hurts, knowing that you will never believe me over him even though you barely know him!"

"Merlin Agravaine is my Uncle he…."

"Is working for Morgana!" Merlin roared.

Arthur stared at him stunned.

Merlin was standing there in nothing but his undershorts, his skin pale and glowing in the faint light coming through the windows and from the fireplace crackling behind him. His blue eyes were glowing with anger and his sharp face was set in stern lines. But he was trembling visibly, and the way his chin was tilted up showed how upset he really was.

"I….Morgana?" Arthur breathed out. Merlin sucked in a breath and covered his mouth.

"I am sorry Arthur, I shouldn't have told you like that," Merlin's eyes went from furious to remorse in a blink.

"Merlin….is he really…" Arthur frowned to himself, his own suspicions around his Uncle flaring back to life. He strode across the room and gripped Merlin's shoulders tightly, staring into his eyes. "Is it really him? Is he the traitor? Morgana...why…"

"Yes it's him," Merlin said sadly, and everything on his face said that he didn't think Arthur would believe him. He was resigned to it in fact.

"Why? Why has he...why?" Arthur felt hollowed out again.

"You believe me?" Merlin frowned.

"Yes, Merlin I believe you, of course I do. You wouldn't lie to me," Arthur sighed releasing his shoulder and dropped onto the rug in front of the fire, staring sightlessly into the flames as he took in what Merlin was telling him. Agravaine his Uncle had been the one to betray him, and he had done it for Morgana.

"I am sorry Arthur," Merlin knelt next to him, cautiously placed his arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Why Merlin, why is he doing it?" Arthur drooped, leaning his body into Merlin's as his brain spun faster and faster.

"I think revenge against your father, for your mother's death, and I think he is obsessed with Morgana," Merlin sighed. He leant forward and rested his forehead on Arthur's back as he hugged his friend, "I am sorry,"

"Why Merlin, why must all my family betray me?" Arthur's voice was shaking with grief and anger, confusion and the self-flagellation Merlin had known he would do.

"Because your family are all pricks!" Merlin said hotly.

"Merlin!" Arthur was so shocked by the declaration he lifted his head to stare at his manservant, all other emotions pushed to the side.

"Well, they are!" Merlin said hotly. "If your moron of an Uncle can't see how amazing you are, what a good king you are and the fact that you're an even better man! That your mother would be beyond proud of who you have become and what you have achieved!"

"Merlin…" Arthur blinked at him.

"No, she would be so proud of you Arthur! You have become a good man, and the family that you have created around you love you and would never betray you!"

"Family I have created?" Arthur blinked.

"The Knights, Gwen, Gaius, Geoffrey, everyone is loyal to you, they love you, they would never ever betray you!" Merlin nodded.

"And you? Do I have you?" Arthur asked softly looking at Merlin intently and with an expression Merlin could not pin down.

"Always," Merlin said softly. The word was so simple and yet meant so much.

"Even with your magic?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

His hands snapped out and caught Merlin around the waist, spinning him around and pinning him on his back on the rug in front of the fireplace, pinning his hands down either side of his head and pinning his hips down with his own.

"Calm down you Clotpole," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You...you know?" Merlin asked slightly aghast.

"Merlin, I know that you think I can be an oblivious and cold hearted absent bastard sometimes, but do you really think that I would allow you to go running into dangerous situations with no armour, weapons, or hand to hand skills if I didn't know that you could protect yourself?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Bu...but…"

"Just promise you won't leave me, please Merlin, promise you won't leave," Arthur dropped down releasing Merlin's wrists and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, burying his face into Merlin's neck instead, a faint tremble setting into his body and his voice sounding heartbreakingly vulnerable in ways Merlin very rarely heard.

Cautiously, still waiting for some reaction other than...this to the revelation that Merlin had magic. But instead, he seemed to be trying to bury himself into Merlin, his still cold nose pressed against the bare skin of Merlin's neck. And then his words registered.

Merlin combed his fingers through Arthur's golden hair just as he felt him starting to tense up. He wrapped his other arm around Arthur's broad shoulders, rubbing gently.

"I promise I will never leave you," Merlin said firmly. Arthur jerked slightly and pressed even closer to Merlin, holding him tighter.

"You can't promise that, you can't. Everyone leaves, everyone realises that I am not enough," Arthur protested, but he held on just a little tighter.

"You're everything," Merlin said softly. "You're everything to me, everything. I will never, ever leave you, Arthur,"

"Yes, you will, even if you never leave Camelot, even if you never leave my service, you will meet someone one day, you will marry and have a family and you will still leave me behind,"

"Arthur," Merlin pressed against Arthur's shoulders and with reluctance, the King leaned up enough so that Merlin could see his face. Merlin gently stroked Arthur's cheeks and peered into his hurt blue eyes that had seen so much betrayal and disapproval. "Arthur, what are you trying to say?"

"It does not matter, however, I have you in my life, I will be happy," Arthur smiled so sadly, shaking his head and avoiding looking at Merlin stared at the fireplace instead. At least until Merlin's thumb stroked under his eye as he cupped Arthur's face.

"What are you trying to say?" Merlin asked breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter Merlin," Arthur shook his head trying to dislodge Merlin's hands.

"There is never going to be anyone else Arthur," Merlin shook his head.

"Yes you will and…"

"Arthur, there is no one else for me," Merlin breathed out.

"No one else? You have...you already have someone?" Arthur frowned.

"No, you Clotpole! The only person for me, is you. So, I can promise with some certainty that I will never leave you, because I am ridiculously, sadly and pathetically in love with you. It is why I haven't been with anyone in the years that we have known each other, it is why I will never leave your side, and it is pathetic because you're going to have to marry some princess and I will have to stand by your side and….mph…."

Whatever else Merlin was going to rant about was lost into Arthur's mouth as the blond leant down and sealed their lips together. He tenderly cupped Merlin's jaw as he kissed him, his fingers gently stroking over moon pale skin that he adored.

The manservant was shocked at first, and then he realised that Arthur was kissing him and his body exploded to life, adrenaline going through his system in the same way it did when he rode on the back of Kilgharrah. He clung onto Arthur and pressed deeper into the kiss, unable to believe that he was finally getting to kiss him.

And from the way Arthur sighed into his mouth, it seemed as though he couldn't believe that they were finally getting to kiss either.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Knights would betray me I think," Arthur said softly, curling his arm tighter around Merlin. The younger man sleepily took his eyes from the fire and turned to see Arthur smiling amused.

They had spent an unknown amount of time lying in front of the fire exchanging kisses, some passionate and toe-curling, some lazy and exploring. All of them learning the other in yet another way.

Finally they had parted and Arthur had gathered the blankets and pillows on the floor while Merlin threw more logs onto it and stroked it higher, and then the two of them had curled up contently together in the little nest, bare skin pressed together deliciously as they both waited for their brains to catch up with the last few hours.

"What...no they…"

"They would if I hurt you I think. I would have a full riot on my hands," Arthur chuckled leaning forward to press their noses together. "They adore you,"

"No, they're friendly sure but…"

"Merlin, they adore you, they're like a bunch of overprotective mothers," Arthur laughed.

"Stop interrupting me," Merlin pouted.

"Sorry," Arthur smiled, and then just because he could pressed a kiss to that pout. "And they prefer you, I think they would skewer themselves if any of them genuinely hurt you, considering how often you manage to get into trouble it is a genuine concern that I have," He added with a mutter.

"I manage to get into?" Merlin squinted at him looking unimpressed.

"Fine, we, mainly you but we," Arthur before chuckling when Merlin shoved at him. He captured Merlin's wrist and raised it to press a kiss to Merlin's wrist. "They are a little obsessed with your happiness though,"

"They're not, but ok, where are you going with this?" Merlin narrowed his eyes. "You usually use that tone when you're trying to tempt me into something stupid,"

"Yes they are. But, well, if I don't do right by you I am fairly sure that they will kill me, sneakily, but they will kill me. So, we should probably get married," Arthur said, aiming for casual and missing by a mile.

"What?! Yes, I was right, that is stupid! Arthur, you can't marry me!" Merlin sat up sharply staring down at the King stunned, and then he registered the broken expression on Arthur's face. "Arthur, I am a servant, your marriage...it needs to be political, we both know that, we both know that the council will never let you marry me," Merlin managed to choke the words out through the tears filling his eyes.

"Wait, let me get this straight because there have been more than enough mixed messages between us. Your only objection is that the council won't agree with our marriage, because I should be marrying for political reasons?" Arthur sat up and spoke calmly and clearly, the same way he did in meetings.

"Yes, Arthur look…"

"Ok, that's fine then. We will announce our engagement when we get back," Arthur nodded and then lay back down. The git actually had the cheek to hold his arms out expectantly to Merlin and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Arthur have you not listened to a word that I just said. A political marriage, which means that you can not marry me!" Merlin growled poking at Arthur's chest. He yelped when Arthur captured his wrist and yanked him back down into his arms.

"Exactly, it will be a political marriage,"

"You're not making sense," Merlin groaned, desperately fighting down the hope building in his chest.

"Well, your engagement present is that I am bringing magic back to Camelot and reversing all the anti-magic laws that my father implemented, in a months time it will be spread across my whole kingdom and all the neighbouring ones that magic users will be welcomed back into the land, I have been working with the Council for months to get this done properly," Arthur looked nervously into Merlin's eyes as he watched the words sink in. The wizard lay on his chest, opening and closing his mouth in shock. "I think this is the first time that I have actually seen you lost for words,"

"Shut up," Merlin growled. "You're...you're serious?" He asked.

"Yes, completely. So, see our marriage would be political, to the right eyes," Arthur shrugged.

"How?" Merlin frowned. That little flicker of hope was rapidly growing inside of his chest, warming parts of him that had been cold and terrified since he had overheard a conversation between Uther and Arthur and realised that he was destined to watch the man he loved marry, have heirs and make queen or king of someone else.

"I am bringing magic back, it is going to be a dicey political position for a good while. The King being married to a powerful magician, having someone with magic in a position of such power, would strengthen the allies I hope to make and encourage people into realising that it is not a trick to lure them back,"

"A political marriage," In all the years that he had been imagining Arthur's political marriage, he had never, ever, not once imagined himself being the person Arthur would marry.

"You know that it is not a political marriage for me right?" Arthur said sharply, tilting Merlin's face towards him. "I love you, Merlin, with everything that I am I love you. You're the reason I get up of a morning, and you are in my sweetest dreams of a night. You are my hopes and my dreams, you're my strength and my heart. You have made me a better man, and I know that with you at my side, as my Consort, I will be a better King. Merlin, you're everything to me, everything. And even if I couldn't put this to the council as a political marriage, I would still marry you, if I could convince you considering how shockingly self-sacrificing you are….and why are you crying? Oh gods, Bors is going to skewer me," Arthur muttered holding Merlin close.

"What...I….ask me?" Merlin breathed out against Arthur's heart.

"What...oh…" Arthur sat up and held Merlin's face between his hands. "Merlin, no matter what happens in life, I know that I can get through it with you at my side, as long as I have you I can be stronger and steadier than Excalibur. Marry Merin, marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" Merlin laughed throwing himself at Arthur and scattering kisses over his face. "What?" He pulled back as he felt something cool being slid onto his ring finger, looking down he realised that Arthur had slipped his mother's ring onto his finger.

"I know that it is not new, or something that I have bought for you, but there is no ring with diamonds or sapphires, gold or silver, that would be as precious to me, or express my love for you in the same way that this could, and you deserve nothing less," Arthur said nervously.

"I know Arthur," Merlin smiled cupping his face and pressed their lips together sweetly. "I will treasure it always. Arthur, you're everything to me, everything, I love you, I always will. Someone I know said that we are two sides of the same coin, I didn't let myself dream that I could be lucky enough to have this. I love you Arthur, so much, with everything that I am. Everything that I have, everything that I am is yours,"

In the light of the blazing firelight the two of them came together, their words of promise hovering in the air between them, the skin warmed metal was heavy and full of meaning resting on Merlin's finger, and as the warlock clung onto him Arthur was aware of the metal pressing against the skin of his arm, his shoulder, his hip or his face as he made love to the man who had owned his heart for so long.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Merlin! Are you ok! It is so cold out here!" Bors boomed throwing his cloak around the young servant.

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you find somewhere warm?"

"Did you have something to eat? You must be starving,"

"Did you have something to drink?"

"I have food!"

"I have water!"

"Guys!" Merlin shouted holding up his hands and blinked at the Knights surrounding him, all talking over one another.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Arthur said dryly.

"What is that on your finger!" Gwaine shrieked suddenly making everyone jump, and then the Knights eyes all narrowed down onto the ring on his finger.

"For the love you hold for me please tell them that you want to marry me!" Arthur said rapidly, actually taking a step back when the Knights as one all turned to glare at him.

It took ten minutes and Merlin and Arthur becoming more and more incredulous to convince the Knights that they were happy, that yes Merlin wanted to marry Arthur, no he had not forced him into it, and yes he was very happy. Finally, they seemed satisfied and passed around their congratulations to the two of them, ignoring the pointed looks Arthur was shooting Merlin.

"So what now Sire?" Leon asked.

"Now we are going back to Camelot and my scheming, traitor of an uncle is going to be arrested and tried for treason, and hopefully we will entrap Morgana using him," Arthur grit out.

"Your Uncle...Arthur I am sorry," Lamorack shook his head.

"No one is to go easy on him, at all, he is the cause of hurting Merlin a good few times and endangering his life. Do we understand each other?" Arthur looked over them all.

"Yes sire!" They all chorused, ignoring Merlin's embarrassed grumbles.

"The horses are this way," Elyan motioned in the right direction and they carried on their trek through the snow.

"Sire, I want you to know that while a lot of people are going to be happy about your marriage, a lot of people, including the council will not be, something I am sure you're aware of, and well, what I am trying to say is, all the Knights will be behind you," Leon said after five minutes of the Knights shooting looks at each other, clearly trying to choose a spokesperson.

"Thank you, and I will appreciate your support. However, this will be being publicized as a political marriage for those that might protest," Arthur smiled wrapping his arm a little tighter around Merlin when a blast of wind hit them.

"Pol...itical?" The Knights chorused confused.

"Merlin is a magician, I am bringing magic back to the Kingdom, so marrying Merlin will seem perfectly political to those that might protest," Arthur nodded.

"Magician?" The Knights blinked.

"It's a warlock actually, I am much more powerful than a magician," Merlin shrugged.

"Magician," The Knights parroted.

"So, no problems there!" Arthur said brightly. "Sorry I did not realise that I had the wrong term, why didn't you tell me last night?" He frowned to Merlin.

"I was a little distracted with other things last night," Merlin laughed.

"What other things?" Bors broke out of his shock to glare at Arthur.

"Love declarations!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right," They all narrowed their eyes at him.

"I give in," Arthur huffed leading Merlin away as the Knights trailed after them all grumbling and huffing under their breaths.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE RULES:

1)You always protect the King

2) You obeyed the rules

3) You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

4) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

5) Arthur's training was hard, and demanding, but it would make them the best

6) They were above no one else

7)At all times make sure that Merlin is near King Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

8) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

9) Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

10) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

11) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

12) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

13) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

14) Never ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around

15) If you have to speak to him when you catch him sneaking around, offer an excuse for him, he comes up with terrible ones.

16) If Merlin appears to be trying to kill King Arthur it is not what it seems, protect Merlin and find out what is going on, Gaius likely will be able to heal him.

17) Protect Merlin, even from Arthur if need be.

18) Just DON'T let Merlin out of your sight.

19) Merlin may have magic, but he still needs protecting!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't even think that is legal!" Geraint shouted madly.

"I am fairly sure it is, I write the laws! And it is none of your business anyway!" Arthur shouted back throwing the fruit bowl at Merlin for him to cover himself with. Considering he was too busy glaring at Geraint and not looking at Merlin, he grimaced at the yelp of pain that came from behind him.

"Arthur!" Geraint scolded horrified. Before Arthur could even fully turn around to check on Merlin Geraint had crossed the space between them, taken his cape off and threw it around Merlin, covering him gently. "Come on Merlin,"

"Hey!" Arthur protested as his Knight started leading his Consort to the door.

"Don't worry Merlin, I will look after you. Let's get you something warm to wear and get you something to eat,"

"But…." Merlin stammered.

"You can't just take him away!" Arthur protested.

"You're an animal and don't deserve someone as pure as Merlin!" Geraint threw him a glare of the type Arthur had never seen before.

"But…." Merlin tried again.

"I can't believe you! You should be treasuring him not treating him like some...some…." Geraint sucked in a breath shaking his head as he tightened his grip around Merlin and pulled him to the door.

"But…"

"I wasn't...I didn't….this obsession with my Consort is absolutely ridiculous!" Arthur bellowed as Geraint walked Merlin through the door.

"But…"

"Don't worry Merlin, we will protect you," Geraint assured him.

"But I want my orgasm!" Arthur heard his husband's wail from further down the hall as he stood naked in the middle of his room wondering whether he could replace all his Knights.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE RULES:

1) You always protect the King

2) You obeyed the rules

3) You conducted yourself with honour, chivalry and decorum.

4) The eyes of the kingdom were on them, they should always remember that

5) Arthur's training was hard, and demanding, but it would make them the best

6) They were above no one else

7) At all times make sure that Merlin is near King Arthur, he was much more pleasant with the Manservant in sight.

8) The way they spoke to each other did not mean that they hated each other.

9) Never, Ever try to hurt Merlin, do not make fun of him, do not laugh at him, do not in anyway physically or emotionally hurt Merlin. That was the swiftest way to find yourself in the furthest village of the kingdom shovelling dung - if you were lucky - no one could pin down who made sure you ended up there but you would find yourself there and for a very good reason on paper.

10) Merlin would follow them everywhere, into every situation, and he would do everything that he could to protect Arthur - which was why he had the respect of so many of the Knights.

11) It was their responsibility to protect Merlin. He never went into dangerous situations with armour, he was not a fighter at all, in fact he was quite clumsy and often ended up tripping and falling. Merlin was skinny and small and looked like a stiff wind would blow him over, and they must do everything that they can to protect him.

12) Arthur protected Merlin a lot of the time, but if Arthur was not by Merlin it was their DUTY to protect Merlin.

13) Repeat. Merlin MUST be protected.

14) Never ever question Merlin when you catch him sneaking around

15) If you have to speak to him when you catch him sneaking around, offer an excuse for him, he comes up with terrible ones.

16) If Merlin appears to be trying to kill King Arthur it is not what it seems, protect Merlin and find out what is going on, Gaius likely will be able to heal him.

17) Protect Merlin, even from Arthur if need be.

18) Just DON'T let Merlin out of your sight.

19) Merlin may have magic, but he still needs protecting!

12) The King is an animal and a pervert and Merlin must be protected from him


End file.
